


Shattered Throne

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Adaptation, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ inclusive, Lady knights in shining armor, Long awaited reunions, Magic, Magic wardrobe, Mystic forests, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Quests, Regicide, Rescue, mild nudity, secret royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: Rosanna is a brave young knight in training. Well, that's what everyone in the neighboring kingdom thinks she is. She's a princess who left home wanting to become a knight but the captain of her royal guard refused to train her because she was the heir to the throne and a woman. With the permission and encouragement of her parents she leaves home to train to fight. While there though she meets the heir and eventually protects her sooner than she thought she'd have to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously takes a few pieces from several different fairytales. Just a piece I decided to play around with awhile ago. Not finished, not sure when it will be, if ever.

  
Ro's head snapped up the second the large tower bell started to ring with vigor, and Ro grabbed her sword from by her bed, rushing through the bunks, trying to find someone who knew what was going on. Finally, she found one of the other soldiers, who looked just as shaken up as she was, if not more. "What's going on?" Ro demanded, fearing the worst.

He had to swallow hard before answering. "The palace has been overwhelmed by extremist rebels. They snuck in, we don't know how many, but we fear they're after the royal family. Everyone's being called in to hold them back."

"Oh no." Ro muttered under breath, immediately her thoughts went to Emma. "You go help the others, I'll go find the royal family and get them out of the castle."

He nodded, running off in the direction he came from.

Rosanna took off in the other direction, praying to any god listening that she wasn't too late save her love and her family.

Meanwhile, three of the rebels had managed to fight their way into the royal chambers, searching for the young heir to the throne. However, Emma's handmaiden May had woken her as soon as the alarm went off, quickly taking her down the hallway in an attempt to take her to safety.

As they hurried down the hallway Emma stuck close to the older May, Emma being only seventeen years of age. Suddenly, from down the hallway the three men rounded the corner, immediately spying the two. Both parties froze for a minute, before regaining their composure. "Grab her!" One of men ordered, surging forward. Emma sucked in a breath, before turning and running down the hall.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Rosanna was heading in her direction, following her instinct as a soldier to protect the royal family at all costs.

Unfortunately for Emma, she was easily outrun and quickly tied up while she screamed for help before a gag was hastily tied around her mouth.

Rosanna heard her cry for help and ran even faster rounding a corner to catch them just in time. "Stop right there!" She ordered, pointing her sword in their direction.

They froze, Emma being bound with her feet tied together and her arms behind her back. Suddenly, the man holding her adjusted his grip, pulling a dagger that he placed against Emma's throat. Emma whimpered with fear the minute the cold metal made contact with her skin.

"Don't hurt her, just release her and leave."

"Don't move, and I won't have to."

Rosanna didn't lower her sword. "How did you get in the castle?"

"The same way many people get in, but that's not important." He pressed a touch harder on the blade, Emma try to shift away from the sharp edge. "We will be leaving now, and you'll be letting us."

"No I won't, leave her. Now!" Despite how she looked to them, Rosanna was shaking inside. She was still training how to be a proper knight, she just hoped they didn't know that.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." One of the men had snuck up behind her, and he raised his sword, bringing the hilt down on the back of Ro's head.

Ro's head fell back slightly as she was hit. The edge of her vision started to darken as she dropped her sword and collapsed. She reached out for Emma before passing out.

Emma let out a muffled yell when Ro was hit, the blade moving away from her throat. As soon as it moved Emma continued struggling in vain, one of the other kidnappers having to step in to help keep her under control as they dragged her down the halls.

It was quite some time before Rosanna came around again. The back of her head was killing her, she rubbed her aching head as she sat up, grabbing her sword that had laid next to her.

Emma was gone, and the hallways were dead quiet.

When she remembered what had happened that day she immediately stood up and sought out the closest person.

It seemed like the palace had been abandoned, and the only people Ro found were dead guards and the occasional servant.

Ro had re-sheathed her sword as she went. The only thing she heard were her footsteps in the empty halls.

While Ro was left alone in the empty echoing halls, Emma was being carried hundreds of miles away, and several kingdoms over to where her kidnappers believed she would never be found. It took days of being jostled about in the back of a wagon, only allowed water and a piece of bread twice a day before they arrived.

With most of her friends gone, Ro moved to a different kingdom to finish her training as a knight. Her heart was broken knowing Emma was gone, and she felt guilty for not being able to protect her or her parents.

Emma was struggling to get free as they dragged her out of the wagon, and that's when she saw it for the first time. A huge tower, reaching at least twenty stories into the sky and topped with a large round living area. Emma's eyes widened when she realized that that was where they were intending to keep her.

Ro was trying to live life the way it used to be, before she met Emma but it was hard. She scolded herself for not being as vigilant as she should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

  
It's been five years since Emma was taken away. Loyalists did their best to find the royal family but couldn't find anyone. Rosanna had assumed the worst and was broken up about it, she had finished her training by the time she was twenty two. She had left the kingdom she moved to and started to roam from kingdom to kingdom, temporarily offering her services.

She was riding through one of the biggest forests she'd ever come across, even though she'd been warned not to by some of the locals, they believed the forest was inhabited by evil spirits they played games with people's minds.

Rosanna didn't believe the locals. Sure she knew magic was real but she didn't believe that there was anything that could trick her mind. Even if there was, chances were she wouldn't mind it. She'd much prefer a different world than the reality she was in.

Ro spent the entire morning just wandering about the forest, until she suddenly found herself at the edge of a large clearing, and she could see the bricks of a large stone structure in the center.

The structure caught her attention and she decided to check it out.

As she came closer, she realized it was a tower, the base around 20 feet in diameter, and Ro had to crane her neck to see the top, where a large round dwelling rested.

Rosanna was impressed at how big the tower was, she couldn't help but wonder who lived inside the tower and why they lived so far away but she figured they had their reasons.

Curious, she was determined to climb it and find out. She took a few steps back and walked around the tower to see if she could spot a window before she tried to climb up.

There were no windows on the tower, and if there were, they were too far up to see. Ro scanned the stones that made up the tower, and some seemed to jut out enough to serve as hand holds, however the climb looked too high to risk free climbing. Instead, she looked to her saddlebags for something that might aid in her ascent.

She didn't have much, she only had the supplies that needed for her travels.

Eventually she found rope in her saddle bag and remembered her bow and arrow. Thinking quickly she tied the rope to one of her arrows then took her aim and fired.

The arrow flew into the large open window at the very top, the long thick rope quickly flying after it.

As soon as the arrow struck home Ro gave a quick tug to make sure it'd hold her. When she was satisfied it would she began her ascent up the tower.

It took her over and hour for her to complete her ascent, and she was thoroughly and completely exhausted by the time she hauled herself inside and over the side of the window.

Ro collapsed to the floor in her exhausted state, trying to catch her breath. "I am never, doing that again." She muttered to herself.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice questioned, a tinge of fear lacing her voice. When Ro glanced over at her, she seemed to be wielding a large kitchen knife to defend herself if necessary.

Ro stood up and brushed herself off, knowing how frightened the woman may have been she stayed in place. "My name is Rosanna and that is a big knife."

Suddenly, the woman's face softened, and she lowered the knife hesitantly. "Ro?" She said softly, as if she was holding her breath.

Ro's expression also softened. "Only a few people called me that. Friends and...Emma?"

She brushed her long wavy hair out of the way, revealing her face and nodded, dropping the knife to the floor.

"Oh my love it is you!" Ro ran for her and wrapped her in a hug, practically picking her up off the ground.

The biggest smile spread across Emma's face, for one of the first times since she'd been imprisoned here. Suddenly, tears of happiness began to fall down her cheeks, and she buried her face in Ro's shoulder, clinging tightly to her.

Ro clung onto her just as tight, curling her hands in Emma's top. She suddenly remembered the rumors she heard about the forest and seeing things that aren't really there. Her breathing hitched at the sudden realization.

Emma noticed her sudden hesitation and pulled back a bit. "What's wrong?"

"The locals say there things here that play tricks on even the strongest of minds and I'm afraid I am another victim of such."

Emma's expression fell. "I never heard anything like that, but then again I haven't had anyone to talk to these past years. But I promise, I'm as real as you are."

"But what if you are not?" Ro felt her eyes begin to sting. "I've been wanting to flee this world for five years and any trickster would be able to see that and take advantage of that."

"Ro." Emma said softly, gently cupping her face with her hands. "They took me here after they kidnapped me, and left me here. The tower is enchanted so I can never leave. Trust me, I've tried." She gazed deeply into her eyes. "Please, you must believe I'm real. I need you."

"And I you but I can't live like this if it's a lie. You could be as real as my grief-stricken mind would want it to be and there'd be no telling the difference." Ro's voice shook and broke. "I've not slept right since the day you were taken from me. I've dreamt of you every night and was hit with disappointment each time I woke again. I can no longer tell if I am dreaming or not but I know I still take time to rest and regain my strength. This is no life to live, not even for a knight."

"Ro please." Her voice cracked, and she looked like she was about to start crying again.

"But this, you feel real to me and I'd gladly live this life with you forever than without." Ro pushed Emma's back as a small, sad smile crossed her face. "Oh my love I was heart broken when I thought I've lost you forever. I mourned you for quite some time, along with the loyalists. I'd say they missed you more than I."

Emma relaxed, her chest still heaving from her crying. Suddenly, she pulled Ro close, placing a relieved kiss on Ro's mouth, closing her eyes in happiness.

Ro was surprised at first at the sudden pull but relaxed as she quickly eased back into familiarity, kissing Emma back convinced that yes this was real, her love is truly alive and she had her back.

They stayed like this for several seconds, dissolving into each other's embraces until Emma pulled back and noticed that the sun had begun it's decent below the trees.

"What's wrong darling? Is everything alright?"

"The sun's going down."

"Oh no, the horror. I'm going to have to stay here." Ro's tone was fairly sarcastic but a mischievous smile was crossing her face.

"No, this forest is dangerous at night. I assume you brought a horse?"

"Of course, why is he not safe?"

"There are wolves here, and bears."

"His reins are not tied, if he needs to run away then he'll be able to."

"I just hope he isn't hurt." Suddenly, she seemed to consider something. "I can bring him up here if you want."

"How? As far as I saw there is no door."

"There is, I just can't open it. You'd have to."

"Oh, interesting. Where is it?"

Emma went to the left side of the room, pulling over the large rug, revealing a large trapdoor.

"Trapdoor." Ro followed and stood next to her. "And you can't open it?"

Emma shook her head. "I've tried, that's how they got me up here in the first place. It locked behind them."

"If it locked behind them then how I am supposed to be able to open it?"

"I'm sure it's enchanted, just like everything else here."

"You're sure it'll open for me?"

"Not at all, but it's worth a try."

"Yes indeed it is." Ro knelt down, grabbed the handle to the door and gave it a tug.

It took a bit of muscle, but eventually the door lifted with a groan, revealing a large, dark, winding staircase.

Ro stood up as it opened then looked to Emma. "You think now that it's opened this tower will still try to keep you here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I won't make you try to leave. We'll find a different way. I'm going to get my horse, and we'll figure out where to keep him."

Emma nodded, sitting down on the comfortable looking chair behind her to wait. "I'll see you when you get back." She smiled.

Ro smiled back at her. "I love you." She then started her decent down the long winding stairs.

It didn't take long this time around for Ro to come back. She found a place in the tower where her horse would be safe. As she climbed up the stairs, she threw her hair over her shoulder, pulled the collar of her shirt down a bit, removed her cloak and carried it with her. When she reached the living area she threw over the nearest chair and had a mischievous smile as she approached Emma.

Emma glanced over at her, noticing her smile and returning one of her own. "What's got you so happy all the sudden?"

Ro stopped and placed her hands on the arm rests of Emma's chair, leaning down giving Emma a perfect view down Ro's shirt. "Well let's see, it's been five years since we've seen each other last. And certain things require two people, I haven't sought out a new partner. Couldn't bring myself to, in away you still had my heart. Among other things."

It took a second to register, but as soon as it did a wide smile spread across Emma's face. "Oh, that little thing. I've been thinking about that as well."

"You have? That's good, what do you say we do a bit of catching up? I've missed you terribly."

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be. Tell me love, how out of practice are you?"

"Well, seeing how I've been locked inside a tower for the past five years, very."

"Oh dear that's no good. No matter." In one swift motion Ro had picked Emma up out of her seat, one hand under her legs the other behind her back. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Emma laughed. "The bedroom's upstairs. Also by the way, my breasts have gotten significantly bigger. And do you remember how to remove a corset?"

"You're quite welcome my dear, and of course I do. I'm a bit out of practice myself, as for larger breasts mine have grown a bit too."

Emma's gaze returned to Ro's cleavage. "I noticed."

Ro smiled. "I was hoping you would. Anyway, we have catching up to do. You said bedroom is upstairs?"

Emma nodded towards the staircase built into the stone wall that lead upwards.

"Ah, better hope I don't drop you on the way up." Ro smiled at her as she began walking towards the stairs.

"Then you'd better put me down. No amount of romance will fix a broken bone."

"Very well my dear." Ro stopped and set Emma on her feet but held on to her hand.

"Thank you." She reached down to smooth out the skirt of her sea blue dress before starting up the stairs.

"You're welcome." Ro followed up after her, enjoying the view she had.

"Nice view?" Emma called behind her, almost to the top already.

"Best view I've ever seen."

"I'm glad." She reached the top, turning to the right and disappearing from Ro's sight line.

Ro quickly climbed the rest of the stairs, turning right just as Emma had done.

The first thing she saw was a large four post bed, made of dark oak with intricate carvings on the posts, headboard, and foot. Mahogany draperies hung from the posts, and the bed was furnished with plump embroidered pillows and furs. There was a writing desk to the left side of the bed, and a nightstand, dressing table, and large ornate wardrobe to the right. A large round rug covered most of the stone floor in the center.

Ro stared in awe, taking account for everything. She was very impressed by what she saw, she was also the slightest bit jealous of what Emma had. She quickly pushed that feeling away and turned to look at her lover.

Emma turned to her before sinking onto the bed. "Pretty fancy for a prison, huh?" She asked.

"I'll say." Ro moved to sit next to her. "I thought they'd keep you in shittier condition."

"The tower gives me whatever I'd like, I just have to ask. I'm not sure why though."

"Interesting."

"Very. Though I believe it's the wardrobe that's the source of it." She gestured towards it.

Ro looked at the wardrobe in question and let out an interested hum. "We can investigate that later. Right now, I think it's time to stop practicing abstinence. What do you think?"

Emma smiled. "I think it's long overdue."

"Oh yes, may I?"

"Go for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ro slowly woke up early that morning. For a minute she almost believed the night before was just a dream that is until a weight resting against her began to register in her tired mind. She turned her head to look and found Emma fast asleep, she smiled down at her as she placed a kiss on her head.

Emma shifted slightly when she did, snuggling closer and pulling the arm curled around Ro's waist a bit tighter.

Ro's smile grew slightly as she cupped Emma's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

A tiny happy noise greeted her touch as Emma's eyes slowly opened, her head tilting up to meet Ro's gaze.

"Good morning." Ro greeted in a soft tone. "Sleep well?"

"Mm hm." Emma responded, snuggling her head closer to Ro's.

"Daw, it's so cuddly."

"Quiet you."

"Make me."

"Maybe later. Are you hungry?"

"I'm alright for right now."

"Mkay, I'm in the mood for pancakes."

"Perhaps we should get dressed first."

"Why? No one's gonna see us? Except maybe the horse."

"Yes, well." Ro pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Not even the horse needs to see us like this. We could traumatize the poor thing."

"I suppose so." Emma pulled back the covers, revealing her completely naked body and walked over to the huge wardrobe, pausing in front of it.

"What's wrong?" Ro had gotten out of bed as well and was pulling on her clothes.

"Nothing, just thinking about what I want to wear."

"Oh." Ro pulled her shirt over head. "You look fine in anything." She came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so." Emma had made up her mind and opened the wardrobe, her chosen outfit waiting inside. It was a deep purple cap sleeved dress that laced down the front, revealing a gold embroidered petticoat underneath. A matching purple corset with gold lacing hung next to it. "Ta da." Emma said as she reached inside to remove the contents and laid it on the bed. "Now I've got to go find my underwear, wherever you tossed them."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere, I'll help you look."

"Thanks, would you like something to wear as well?"

"What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?"

"Nothing, just thought you might want a change."

"It's fine, I'm used to wearing the same thing over and over again."

"Mkay."

"I love you."

Emma smiled, pulling on her chemise that she finally found on the floor, followed by her drawers and her plain white petticoat.

Ro ran her hand through her hair, attempting to brush it out with her fingers.

"Here." Emma grabbed the brush from her sitting table and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Ro gratefully took the offered brushed and made quick work of her messy hair.

Emma slid the purple corset over her head before turning to Ro. "Can you lace me up?" She asked, moving her hair out of the way.

"Of course." Ro set the brush down on the bed and helped Emma with her corset.

As soon as she finished, Emma pulled on her gold petticoat, followed by the purple dress. "Finished." She said. "I'm gonna head downstairs now.

Ro nodded. "I'm going to make sure I have everything that was removed last night and then I'll join you."

"Alright, see you downstairs."

"See ya."

It didn't take Ro much longer to join Emma downstairs. She did a quick check of everything and was satisfied she had the things she walked in with.

Emma was already busy mixing up the pancake batter by the time Ro came down.

"Emma my dear, I believe this subject needs to be discussed. How badly would you like to leave this tower?"

Emma froze, looking like she had been caught off guard. "Very much so." She finally answered.

"I can try to help you leave, but I'm afraid I'd have to leave you alone once more to find someone to break the enchantment."

"It's alright, I understand."

"I know, but I'd hate to leave you by yourself. Even if the tower does provide all that you need."

Emma shrugged, measuring out the amounts for the pancakes.

"It might take awhile too, you know this right?"

"I've been waiting here for five years, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, there's also the matter if I can't find anyone."

"You should be able to find him, just ask around. I believe he's well known."

"I'll do my best, I'll head out as soon as you'd like."

"Breakfast first."

"Alright."

"There should be some hay in the wardrobe for your horse."

Ro couldn't help a small laugh that came out. "I'll take a look."

Emma nodded, flipping the pancakes.

Ro went upstairs to check the wardrobe. Just like Emma had said, a small bale of hay was waiting for her. She only smiled and shook her head as she picked it up and carried it on her shoulder, careful not to let any loose straw fall to the floor.

Emma had finished the pancakes when Ro came back downstairs, and gave Ro's horse a pet on the nose before setting the plates down on the dining table. They'd placed Ro's horse inside a makeshift paddock on one side of the room, and had set her tack against the wall and hung on hooks.

Ro set the hay down in front of her horse. "There you go boy." She gave him a quick pat on the side of his face.

Emma sat down at the table, waiting for Ro to sit down before starting.

Ro did a quick check to make sure her horse was okay before sitting down at the table across from Emma.

"When are you planning to head out?" Emma asked, gesturing to the plate in front of Ro.

"As soon as you'd like me to go and find someone."

Emma took a breath, pondering her options. "I believe tomorrow morning would be the best time, that way you'll be out of the forest by nightfall."

"Tomorrow? I thought you would've wanted me to start looking as soon as possible."

"Is it so bad that I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave me until an unknown time?"

"I suppose not."

"Until then, what would you like to do?" Emma took a bite of her food.

Ro shrugged. "I don't know, how have you kept yourself from going insane?"

"Reading, writing, painting. Cooking, baking, sewing. Basically anything I can do inside." Emma explained.

"Ah, okay."

"Anything you'd be interested in?"

"May I see what you've painted?"

"Sure." Emma stood, finishing the last of her pancakes. "They're in my cabinet."

Ro finished off the last of her breakfast and stood to follow her.


End file.
